otra vida otra oportunidad
by andersonforever
Summary: no soy bueno con los titulos lo se ...se trata de la nueva vida de anderson luego de reencarnar ...
1. Chapter 1

**un nuevo fic que hice espero y le guste este cap es solo un poco de la introduccion me costo un poco hacerla nunca fui bueno para hacer los comienzos xD sin mas que decer espero y les guste les dejo el cap**

**.**

**.**

**.si me llamara hirano serian mios pero no lo son (lastima para mi ) pero bueno todo esto pertenese al señor hirano solo la trama es mia pero si los personajes fueran mio oh las cosas que le aria a alucard muahahahaha **

**:D**

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: el comienzo

Alexander Anderson falleció en la guerra en manos de alucard el creyendo que luego de eso descansaría por siempre no fue así solo esperaba su turno para volver a la vida como el tubo un odio hacia los vampiros y la organización hellsing dios le iso reencarnar en alguien que próximamente tendría un papel fundamental para hellsing y Londres.

reencarno en un chico llamado Alejandro tenia cabello castaño claro ya cerca del rubio, ojos azul, actitud solitaria e independiente , le gustaba practicar esgrima y todo lo que tenía que ver con las armas mayormente se encontraba en los jardines del orfanato de donde vivía jamás tuvo un apellido por que según el "no lo necesitaba " ya que no tenía amigos ni familiares ni nada , perdió a sus padres cuando nació su madre murió en el parto mientras su padre jamás llego para verlo nacer el falleció en un accidente de automóvil el mismo día que el nacía fue llevado a un orfanato de Londres donde las personas que lo atendían lo bautizaron como Alejandro, cuando tenía 13 logro conseguir una beca por parte de la corona inglesa por sus habilidades en las espadas y artes marciales sin mencionar sus calificaciones el sin saber que esa beca era una fachada para buscar el próximo líder de la organización más famosa del mundo la organización hellsing que luego de la guerra contra millenium los primeros días fue criticada por mantenerse en secreto luego de varios años se empezó a tener un poco mas de respeto hasta ser reconocida mundialmente.

Era lunes a la tarde el dia en que llegaban parejas para adoptar Alejandro se encontraba en el jardín del orfanato practicando un poco con su espada le importaba más un pepino que estar en eso el ya tenía 15 años quien adoptaría un adolecente, este veía desde el jardín como niños de menos de 13 se iban

-_ja … otro más que se va de la cárcel solo 3 años más y podre irme de aquí sin ser adoptado –_dijo este mirando cómo se iban.

siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que se detuvo al ver un auto que le llamo la atención le resultaba familiar de este bajo una mujer de alrededor unos 50 años con un parche en el ojo izquierdo el cabello largo hasta la cintura acompañado de un sujeto más joven este llevaba un atuendo al estilo victoriano un sombrero grande rojo unos lentes de sol anaranjados y unas botas de montar les pareció familiares los vio entrar y ser recibidos por la administradora del orfanato , este siguió con su entrenamiento pero freno de repente al escuchar que lo llamaban una monja se acerco

-_alejandro están preguntando por ti –_dijo amablemente una de las que ayudaba hay

este la miro raro nunca nadie pregunto por él a acepción de otras encargadas o algunas veces la policía cuando se mandaba una tontería por las calles, se fue hacia donde estaba las mismas personas que vio entrar ase unos minutos

-_buenas tardes señores me buscaban a mi?-_pregunto el Cortez mente a integra y alucard ella lo miraba de reojo su presencia se le hacía familiar pero no podía decir de quien era

-_buenas tardes joven soy integra fairbrook wingates hellsing-_dijo la señora cortésmente mirándolo este le extendió la mano en forma de saludo ella correspondió

Alejandro no podía dejar de mirar a aquel sujeto de rojo por alguna razón de solo verlo lo odiaba y respetaba a la ves como si lo hubiera visto antes cosa rara para él esa fue la primera vez que lo vio , alucard lo miro y mostro sus colmillos este dio un bufido al verlo no se asusto como las otras personas que vieron como para suceder a hellsing el era algo especial al parecer

-_disculpe mi intromisión sobre que hace aquí señora pero quisiera saber para que quería verme-_dijo cortésmente mirando a integra esta se levanto de donde estaba sentada Alejandro la miro desafiante como ella también lo miraba a el

-_vengo a adoptarte…-_dijo ella llendo al grano él se quedo en shock 15 años esperando a que alguien lo adoptara por fin la espera termino sin saber que hacer solo embozo una sonrisa ante eso las personas del orfanato le dijeron que vaya por sus cosas casi desapareció en el acto cuando fue por sus cosas al salir del orfanato se despidió de las personas que lo habían cuidado desde bebe.

_-recibirás la mejor educación terminaras la secundaria en las mejores escuelas de Londres iras a la mejor universidad de Londres recibirás tendrás todo lo que necesites desde ahora no te faltara nada además a mi fallecer recibirás el título de sir y mi organización la organización hellsing _-–dijo integra este casi se desmaya al escuchar eso sería el próximo líder de la organización más conocida en el mundo jamás pensó en eso pero que mas daba sería algo genial siempre detesto/fascinaron los vampiros le resultaban criaturas fascinantes de solo verlas quería matarlos y a la vez investigar saber todo sobre eso

-_sera un placer suceder a mi tutora como líder de hellsing-_dijo el cortez mente pero en su mente quería gritar todo eso estaba pasando en un dia sabia que sería un trabajo duro pero lo aria tenía que hacerlo después de todo ya era un hellsing antes de irse integra firmo unos papeles otorgándole su apellido así que ya era Alejandro hellsing próximo líder de la real orden de caballeros protestantes …


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: un objeto del pasado

Alejandro ya levaba casi un mes en su nueva casa al principio fue algo difícil adaptarse ya que aunque le pareciera familiar no podía decir en qué sentido pero se le hacía familiar, al principio no le cayó bien alucard y sigue sin caerle bien mientras que la otra vampiresa de la casa le cayó muy bien no solo por ser menos perturbadora que el sujeto de rojo sino porque su cara él veía que no lastimaría ni a una mosca en cambio el otro vampiro tiene cara de que los va a matar a todos.

El se encontraba caminando por las calles de una Londres nocturna como integra le era estricta con respecto a su cuidado el llevaba consigo unas bayonetas en las mangas y una pistola dentro de la camisa desde que llego a la mansión le atrajo unas bayonetas que estaban en una habitación que mando a hacer alucard para sus enemigos estaban puestas en forma de cruz luego de verlas mando a hacer varias bayonetas para él y las llevaba consigo a todos lados. Andaba caminando sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad ya eran las 9 de la noche y ni rastros de vida humana o vampira uno que otro perro callejero se le cruzaba pero no les daba importancia

-_tss... Que paso que paso hay algo bueno en la tele que no hay nadie? –_dijo este mirando a las calles vacías

-_jejeje a quien busca padre_?-dijo una anciana parada en la puerta de una tienda de ocultismo parecía ser una gitana por su atuendo

-_debe estar confundiéndome con alguien señora yo ni cura soy ni lo seré-_dijo Alejandro mirando a la mujer esta sonrió y lo invito a pasar este algo curioso porque la señora lo llamo "padre" y quiera saber por qué entro

-_muy bien señora no tengo toda la noche así que quiero saber porque me llamo padre –_dijo Alejandro mirando unas cabezas de jibaro que tenia hay este las toco curioso y las iso chocar entre si

-_al parecer olvidaste todo padre Anderson –_dijo la mujer sentada en frente de una mesa, el la miro interrogante

-_disculpe? Yo no soy ese tal Anderson –_dijo Alejandro ya más dudoso sobre la salud mental de la señora

-_lo fuiste, fuiste el gran paladín del vaticano el padre Alexander Anderson –_dijo la señora mirando a Alejandro quien ya si dudaba si fue una buena idea pasar con ella

-_apuesto a que crees que estoy loca no? –_dijo la señora riendo con una vos chillona este asintió sin poder hacer otra cosa

-_jajaja era obvio que pensabas eso pero te grabado yo no miento tú fuiste alguna vez el paladín Alexander Anderson ten algo que te ayudara-_dijo la señora lanzándole la biblia de Anderson, Alejandro la tomo y miro a la señora

-_gracias pero no soy muy religioso que digamos-_dijo el tratando de devolverle el libro pero la señora se negó

-_consérvalo después de todo es tuyo yo solo lo guardaba para cuando volvieras –_dijo la señora levantándose de su lugar y guiando a Alejandro a la salida

-_fue un gusto volverlo a ver pero deveria volver a su casa como a usted ya le dije a yumie solo tiene que encontrarla y cuidado con su antiguo jefe cuidado con el señor maxwell-_dijo la señora depositando a alejandro en la puerta

-_espere a quien?-_dijo Alejandro en la puerta cuando volvió a entrar para preguntarle vio que el lugar está completamente vacío y en ruinas

-_vaya eso fue raro_ – dijo alejandro y se fue a su casa al llegar fue a su cuarto y saco la biblia que le habían dado la abrió y las hojas salieron volando de la nada unos cuchillos las afirmaron en las paredes formando una barrera

-_wow-_dijo al ver eso - _ahora como las saco antes de que sospechen-_dijo mirando las hojas este cerro el libro y las hojas se prendieron fuego y se desintegraron sin dejar rastro

-_okey eso si fue genial –_dijo mirando eso guardo el libro bajo su almohada –_ya es hora de dormir mañana tengo escuela –_diciendo eso se fue a dormir sin notar unos ojos que estaban en la oscuridad

-_jajajaja así que el niño es el judas priest eso será interesante-_decía alucard sentado en su cilla mientras miraba todo por medio esos ojos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:marcas del pasado

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Alejandro tubo esa biblia aunque alucard sabia de quien se trataba jamás le dijo a integra porque pensaba que no era necesario ahora era una de las primeras misiones del joven futuro líder de hellsing seria en un lugar cerca de badrick tenían que apresurarse antes de que Iscariote llegara y fuera un gran problema Alejandro iva meditando en el helicóptero sobre esa misión sabia que seria algo difícil lidiar con Iscariote aunque sabia que seria un reto un reto que quería enfrentar , al llegar se topo con varios ghouls en la entrada del lugar desenfundo una pistola que llevaba y saco una bayoneta los mato sin problema alguno aunque con ayuda de seras y alucard logro entrar al llegar a un cuarto que parecía un salón de baile logro divisar al vampiro líder de hay este miro al joven con una sonrisa burlona

−_al parecer la organización hellsing me mando solo a un mocoso para que me divierta me subestiman __–_el vampiro al terminar de decir eso solo camino hacia el joven quien disparo su pistola pero estaba descargada asi que la tiro y saco otra bayoneta con la que lo espraba

−_basura vampírica piensas vencerme a mi? Un mensajero de dios?_-dijo Alejandro sin saber que eso era una oración Iscariote…

_−al final eres Iscariote o de hellsing?_dijo el vampiro cuando se abalanzo sobre el pero Alejandro por alguna razón fue más rápido y lo partió a la mitad haciéndolo cenizas

_−me envían un mocoso para que me diviertan me subestiman __–_dijo Alejandro imitando la vos del vampiro cuando se dio la vuelta para salir el diviso una figura en la entrada un hombre que solo se le veía la cruz y unos lentes brillar al parecer era un Iscariote

−_llegas tarde ya lo mate __–_dijo Alejandro mirando al sujeto quien se acerco mas cuando este se paro junto a una ventana la luz de la luna iso notar su cara el pelo rubio asta un poco arriba de las orejas , la boca desfigurada y cubierta con unos vendajes los dientes y encías que mostraban por donde debería estar su mejilla su rostro mostraba un gran trauma y odio que parecía que quería desquitarse con todos

−_soy el instrumento de dios mensajero del castigo divino_−dijo dijo el sujeto con dos pistolas las puso en cruz

−_vaya al fin un Iscariote será divertido __–_dijo Alejandro recargando su pistola listo para pelear no conto con que su enemigo disparo primero pero el con sus bayonetas bloqueo sus balas.

Heinkel salto y sigio disparando mientras Alejandro bloqueaba las balas , el cura se preguntaba cómo lo hacía nadie pero nadie lo lograba bloquear sus balas nadie excepto una persona el padre Anderson

−_ya veras…_dijo Alejandro cuando vio que heinkel dejo de disparar este corrió hacia el heinkel lanso un puñetazo pero Alejandro se arrastro y lo esquivo se paro y salto a una pared tomo impulso y corto parte del pecho de heinkel este iso un gesto casi invisible de dolor , Alejandro saco su pistola y lo acribillo en el corazón y frente sabia que si un regenerador recibia una buena cantidad de balas en el cerebro caería para siempre asi que hiso eso asta que se quedo sin balas vio a un heinkel apenas y se paraba luego cayo con gran cantidad de agujeros en su cuerpo

−_aaaaa…jajajajajajaja! Eso es todo? Es lo mejor que hace el gran Iscariote? Que broma estos hijos del papa no pueden darme pelea? Jajajajajaja…-_se reia como loco Alejandro adoptando la postura de cuando había cortado la cabeza de alucard en su vida pasada

−_quieres pelea perro protestante? Pues tendras pelea –_dijo heinkel incorporándose luego de dentro de su gabardina saco una espada katana

−_debi suponerlo este es un nuevo regenerador …._-dijo Alejandro mirando a heinkel acercarse cuando el cura corrió paso de ser algo visible a transformarse en una luz negra que iva hacia el Alejandro bloqueo el ataque pero recibió un corte en la cara que le dejo una cicatriz en la mejilla

Heinkel respiraba agitado ese niño podía bloquear el ataque de yumie? Solo Anderson era capas de eso poder vencer a el y yumie era algo imposible

Este guardo la katana y saco una bayoneta corrió a atacarlo y Alejandro la bloqueo este tomo del brazo a heinkel y le hiso una palanca tirándolo cuando quiso apuñalarlo este se giro y volvió a dispararle ,Alejandro como no tenia como bloquearla su arma estaba descargada y su bayoneta no la podía sacar del suelo obto por hacerlo con su biblia este la abrió haciendo que varias hojas lo rodearan y le sirvió de escudo

−_que?_!−dijo heinkel asombrado por haber visto eso este dejo de atacar y guardo sus cosas

−_ahora no es momento para que mueras protestante pero ten por seguro que el próximo enfrentamiento perecerás−_dijo heinkel y varias hojas salieron de su gabardina y este desapareció

−_maldito judas priest_−dijo Alejandro tocandoce la cara por la sangre este comenzó a ver borroso por todo lo ocurrió había perdido mucha sangre , se desmayo y luego cuando despertó apareció en su cuarto , volteo su rostro para ver a un doctor que lo estaba revisando luego miro para el otro lado vio parado a alucard y victoria

−_estara bien?−_pregunto victoria mirando al doctor este la miro y dijo

−_si descuide se repondrá ahora que descanse –_dijo el doctor y todos salieron….

Alejandro se quedo dormido soñaba con una Londres en ruinas este no entendía lo que pasaba luego paso rápido a una parte alucard parado hablando con un cuerpo que se desintegraba luego todo se puso oscuro derrepente una bayoneta paso frente a su rostro este la esquivo y quedo viendo a la nada

−_muy bien quien fue el gracioso?!−_dijo Alejandro molesto luego vio aproximarse a un sujeto de unos 1.98 de alto llevaba un traje de cura como el de heinkel tenía el pelo rubio , una cicatriz en us mejilla y una pequeña barba

−_quien eres?−_pregunto Alejandro mirando al sujeto este solo sonrio macabramente luego su rostro cambio rotundamente siendo cambiado por uno con varias zarzas espinosas que lo rodeaban este las lanzo en su dirección pero no pudo hacer nada otras las tenían inmovilizado no podía moverse vio como el monstruo se lanzo sobre el con una bayoneta le atravesó el corazón

−_AAAAAA!−_grito Alejandro despertando del sueño este tenia la respiración agitada por lo que soño

−_un sueño , fue solo un sueño?_−dijo Alejandro recostandoce otra ves y mirando el techo sin poder volver a dormir


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: el nuevo líder

Desde ese sueño Alejandro no le había dicho a nadie jamás ya con 20 años el se encontraba en la cripta familiar de los hellsing despidiendo a la mujer que había sido como su madre esos años a integra hellsing ella había muerto unos pocos días atrás por cáncer al corazón y dejando al joven hellsing a cargo se sentía algo verde en eso con ganas de salir corriendo era una gran carga pero para eso lo entrenaron esos 5 años se había ganado la amistad de varios de la mesa redonda , el parlamento real de Londres asta la misma reina que había sido una ves la princesa que asistió a la universidad con el fueron grandes amigos .

Alejandro suspiro dejo las flores y prendió un cigarrillo en la tumba de integra y salió de la cripta cuando fue a su oficina noto el retrato de integra que el había mandado a pintar quería tener algo para recordarla este se sentó en la cilla a mirar los papeles no podía hacer nada

―_alucard se que estas hay ven quiero hablar con tigo __―_el joven hellsing reconoció la presencia del vampiro y este se materializo sentándose en la cilla que estaba en frente

―_antes de que digas algo ya sabemos muy bien los dos que no soy un hellsing de sangre pura mas bien ni sangre de hellsing tengo asi que tu definitivamente estas libre solo quiero preguntarte ¿te quedaras o te iras? Si te vas quiero pedirte un solo favor no destruyas el mundo por lo que mas quieras en esta vida __―_dijo Alejandro mirando al vampiro que este no mostraba exprecion alguna

―_señor hellsing mi antigua ama y yo acordamos a sus espaldas que yo lo serviría pero con una condición__―_dijo alucard mirándolo Alejandro arqueo una ceja

―_dime que condición?__―_dijo Alejandro algo curioso

―_que yo lo serviría pero que me ponga a dormir en las mazmorras asta cuando enserio me necesite siéndole sincero yo no veo el motivo de seguir aquí ya que mi antigua ama murió y no le veo el sentido espero y lo entienda__―_dijo alucard Alejandro asintió la verdad el sabia que aria eso

―_claro alucard ahora mismo quieres que te encierre o cuando?__―_pregunto Alejandro al vampiro este asintió y se levanto llendoce hacia las mazmorras

―_ahora mismo yo ya me despedí de todos la chica policía será alguien que podrá mantener a raya a los vampiros mientras yo esto dormido __―_dijo alucard haciendo aparecer su ropa con la que integra lo encontró y tomando asiento en el suelo del lugar , Alejandro asintió y comenzó a recitar un conjuro para que alucard durmiera este poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y quedo echo un cadáver sentado en el suelo de la habitación Alejandro salió y renovó el sello que estaba hay pintado y se fue esa misma tarde tenia una reunión con la mesa redonda sobre el futuro de la organización siendo el el único heredero de hellsing tenia que dejar a alguien para seguir

―_y comienza el martirio__―_dijo Alejandro mirando las calles de Londres pero su vista titilo un poco vio una Londres en ruinas pero luego volvió en si

―_joven Alejandro ya estamos por llegar __―_dijo victoria sentada a su lado el joven líder despertó de sus divagaciones y miro el palacio al entrar a la sala de reuniones encontró a todos los lideres y a su amiga este se acerco con una sonrisa

―_buenos días su magestad__―_dijo Alejandro arrodillado mirando a su amiga

―_alejandro te dije que no me digas a si dime por mi nombre Eleonor __―_dijo la reina sonriendo Alejandro le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se fue a sentar

―_bien el punto a tratar es el futuro de hellsing sir ya encontró alguna pretendiente?__―_pregunto el nieto de island Alejandro se atraganto con el aire pero recupero la compostura

―_no aun no eh tenido tiempo__―_dijo el algo serio ―_MALDITOS PENDEJOS NO HACE MUCHO MI MADRE MUERE Y USTEDES QUIEREN YA VERME ATADO! Y SI MEJOR LES ATO LAS PELOTAS A UN CABALLO Y HAGO QUE TIRE DE ELLAS?!_―penso Alejandro la verdad ya estaba arto de lo mismo hace 3 dias que tenia las mismas preguntas por parte de todos

―_sir hellsing les hemos traido algunas pretendientes para que eljia alguna como su esposa __―_dijo la reina haciendo una seña para que dejen pasar las mujeres todas miraron al líder de hellsing mientras este las miraba con desprecio pero una le llamo la atención una joven de mas o menos su edad de cabellos oscuros largo con unos ojos violetas un vestido negro asta las rodillas y en medio una cruz dorada que colgaba de su cuello , Alejandro se quedo mirándola unos momentos sentía que ya la conocía antes y la señalo

―_quisiera conocerla mejor a ella __―_dijo Alejandro y la joven se sobresalto y miro al joven y quedo mirándolo un buen rato la verdad le parecía extrañamente familiar

―_cual es tu nombre querida?__―_pregunto amablemente Alejandro con una sonrisa ella se sonrojo

―Jessica Grandpre _―_dijo la joven mirando a Alejandro el ese momento reconoció el apellido francés

―_un gusto jessi __―_dijo Alejandro sonriendo ella le sonrio igual , luego de todo eso ambos se fueron del lugar Alejandro le dio permiso a victoria para que valla a pasear por hay mientras ellos ivan hacia la mancion Alejandro en el auto saco su biblia para acomodarla jessica miro el libro algo interesada

―_no sabia que eras religioso __―_dijo ella y Alejandro rio

―_no la verdad no lo soy solo que llevo esto de seguridad me lo dio una vieja gitana ase 5 años diciéndome que era mia cuando era un tal Alexander Anderson pues siéndose sincero no le entendí ni mierda a esa señora –_dijo Alejandro volviendo a guardar la biblia

―_que raro a mi una gitiana me entrego este collar __―_dijo jessica haciéndole mostrar el collar

―_dijo que era de una tal yumika , yume la verdad ni recuerdo el nombre que me dijo solo dijo que era de mi vida anterior __―_dijo ella en un suspiro Alejandro se quedo pensando mientras el auto avanzaba


End file.
